


lean on me

by b4by_h0tl1n3



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Status Effects, akira is extra, ann and haru only make a cameo, no beta we die like men/women/people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4by_h0tl1n3/pseuds/b4by_h0tl1n3
Summary: When confronted with his past, Yusuke runs from the fight, and Akira is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever on this site after having my account sit idle for like two years
> 
> feel free to enjoy, and please leave a comment/suggestion if you can! Criticism is appreciated!

“He’s shaking! He looks like he might make a run for it!” 

He turned to his teammate, seeing Yusuke on the floor, knees to his chest. His face was hidden, but the tremors made it obvious he was crying. Pulling his own mask aside, Akira crouched down in front of him. 

“You two, finish them off! I’ll take care of him.” Ann and Haru fought with vicious accuracy, not a single bullet or bit of power gone to waste. 

Yusuke lay in a crumpled heap, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let go of me!” He screamed, landing a punch to Akira’s face. Hearing him recoil with a grunt, Yusuke shrank away from his fellow thief, tugging his mask off. 

“Not again... I couldn’t help it... No, please!” His pleas became incoherent cries. 

Akira approached him cautiously this time, trying not to frighten his partner more. “Hey.” 

He was trembling like a leaf, body heaving with each sob. “Can you hear me? It’s me, Akira. Stay with me, ok? Just take a deep breath in, then out.” 

He watched Yusuke shakily obey, and took his hand, helping ground him. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you here. I promise if anything dares try, I’ll deal with it.” 

Yusuke slowly peeked out from behind his knees, eyes clearly not as glassy as before. Still softly crying, he lunged at him, gripping his coat as if he were his lifeline. 

Akira let him straddle his hips, choosing to gently smooth his dark hair. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest becoming even again, as he felt the other nuzzle into the crook of his neck. 

Sobs slowly shifted to sniffles, and Akira cupped a pale cheek with his gloved hand. “Hmm? W-what?” 

He hiccuped, pulling away. Yusuke processed his surroundings slowly, finding himself snuggled up to his leader. “O-oh my. I am so-sorry for causing y-you-” 

“No, it’s fine,” Akira interrupted. “You looked like you were going through something horrible, and I wanted to help you.” 

Dizzy from the crying, he struggled to get up. “Do you want to sit here a little longer? It might help you regain your balance.” 

He nodded, a cherry blush creeping up his face. “If this position isn’t comfortable, you can-” Yusuke shook his head.   
“It is alright. I wouldn’t want to cause you any more trouble.” He sighed. 

“What happened?” Akira asked, concerned. “You were sobbing and screaming; you looked terrified.” 

He shuddered. “I saw Him. I was back there.” 

He patted Yusuke’s shoulder to comfort him. “It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything more.” 

Akira felt the other pull him into a hug of his own as he pulled a crimson handkerchief out of his coat pocket. He brushed away his partner’s tears and did his best to wipe off his smudged makeup. 

“I have extra eyeliner if you need it.” Yusuke looked a bit shocked before giving him a bashful nod. 

“I can promise you I don’t look this good naturally. I really wasn’t born with it.” He laughed, eliciting a chuckle from the other. 

“Hey, if this happens again, can I help you through it like I did today?” 

He put a hand over his heart. “Only if I may do the same for you.” 

Stealing Yusuke’s hand, he gave it a firm shake before pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Alright, my prince. It’s a deal.” 

He was left flustered on the floor as Akira got up, baffled at what had just happened. “Hey, you coming, Fox?” 

Yusuke swore he had never ran faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3  
> please let me know your thoughts in the comments!  
> criticism and suggestions are necessary for improvement!


End file.
